grimmfandomcom-20200223-history
Gevatter Tod
A Gevatter Tod (guh-FAH-tuh toht; Ger. "The Grim Reaper" or "godfather death") is an assassin bug-like Wesen that appeared in . Characteristics When woged, Gevatter Tod have green skin and a thin, glossy green, exoskeleton-like covering over most of their face, head, and posterior neck region. This exoskeleton has several ridges that are almost parallel to each other on both sides of their head in the temple region, and there are several ridges on the top of their head that give the appearance of plates or parts of a skull. Their eyes are red and compound like an insect's eyes, though the Gevatter Tod notably have eyelids. They lose all the hair that they have in their human form. Their teeth are sharp, their ears are almost entirely nonexistent and are more like holes on the side their head, and the structure of their nose in human form is nearly nonexistent as well. Their hands and fingernails do not change much aside from the change in the color of their skin, though they do have insect-like hair, or , on their arms. Their most notable feature, however, is their two long, antenna-like tendrils that are on either side of the nasal region close to where their nostrils are in their human form. These tendrils demonstrate some fine motor control characteristics and can be moved and manipulated in a very wide variety of ways, though their resting position appears to be one in which they're curled up. One purpose these tendrils serve is to administer their toxic saliva; they insert these tendrils up the nostrils of their victims, who may be asleep, and then inject them with their saliva. The saliva of the Gevatter Tod contains high amounts of . This enzyme is not normally lethal to humans, but in the extremely high dosage that a Gevatter Tod can administer to its victims, along with other enzymes in its saliva, it is fatal. Behavior The Gevatter Tod have a noteworthy and respected reputation in the Wesen community, but one that is also somber and solemn, as they are known as the "godfathers of death." Wesen who suffer from dementia sometimes experience more uncontrolled behavior, which includes uncontrolled woges. To protect the Wesen community, the Gevatter Tod are called by either a family member or a Wesen who cares for another Wesen suffering from dementia. Every Wesen apothecary has a contact number for a Gevatter Tod as well. Once contacted, the Gevatter Tod will eventually arrive and inject the suffering Wesen with their saliva and allow them to pass away more peacefully than what otherwise might happen. This responsibility of the Gevatter Tod has helped keep Wesen hidden from the rest of humanity over time. They do not take this responsibility lightly either and, out of respect to the suffering Wesen, they open a nearby window or door to let the Wesen's soul leave. When contacted by a family member, they additionally will make sure they have the consent of said family member and that he or she is prepared for what they will do before they carry out their responsibilities. The strength and fighting capabilities of a Gevatter Tod is unknown, but, judging from Dr. Landeaux's initial reaction to finding out Nick was a Grimm, they are prepared to defend themselves if they have to. They also appear to be very stealthy and intelligent creatures. Like many Wesen, they are quite wary of Grimms. Season 6 Blu-ray Grimm Guide Profile Images Gevatter Tod Concept Art 1.jpg|Concept art Gevatter Tod Concept Art 2.jpg 610-Gevatter Tod with Mrs. Cutler.png 610-Dr. Landeaux woged.png Trivia *" " is one of the fairy tales by the . *This is the last Wesen that concept artist Jerad S. Marantz designed for Grimm. *The number to contact the local Portland Gevatter Tod (Dr. Landeaux) is 503-555-0166. Category:Wesen in Oregon Category:Wesen Names in German Category:Hexapod Wesen